


Little Things

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I really need to get myself a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You hadn't noticed them at first, they were to subtle. But one day you'd begun to notice it, they became obvious and you found yourself noticing everything little thing you hadn't before.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197





	Little Things

It wasn't something you had noticed, not really. You weren't sure how you'd missed it, because looking back now, you realized he'd done it every day. At least since the two of had been together.

He'd wake up before you every morning, turn off your alarm and go about getting ready. Once he was ready, he'd wake you gently, calmly, much better than being jerked awake by your loud alarm. He'd make some joke about you wasting the day away by sleeping, and then he'd leave you to get ready.

"Don't be to long darling, we've got a busy day, so much to do and such little time." Lucifer called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

You sat up, watching him go, before smiling to yourself and swinging your legs over the side of the bed. It didn't take you long to get ready and you were joining him in no time.

"Where are we going first?" You asked.

Lucifer placed his hands on your shoulders, pulling you backwards and away from the elevator.

"Nowhere."

You stumbled a little, turning to look at him confused.

"But you said-"

Lucifer continued, cutting you off.

"Nowhere, _until_ you eat breakfast."

You nodded snagging an apple from the bowl on top of his piano.

"Okay, let's go!"

Lucifer laughed shaking his head a little.

"I meant something a little more sustainable, but I suppose as long as you're eating."

You gave him a cheeky smile and took a bite out the apple. He followed after you as you strolled into the elevator. You went to take a bite from the apple as you watched the numbers descend on the elevator, but paused.

Just like this morning, you'd realized yet another thing you hadn't even noticed before. Lucifer would always make sure you at least ate breakfast, no matter how busy the two of you were. He would stop everything and assure that you ate, even a little.

"Y/N?"

You blinked, lowering the apple from your mouth.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"You've got your head in the clouds today don't you my dear? Thinking of anything interesting?"

"Nothing, just tired still."

Lucifer hummed, nodding little and lead you from the elevator with a gentle hand on your arm.

~

He wasn't lying when he said it would be a busy day. You'd been out for hours, with almost no breaks. You'd finally been able to rest your feet once you'd arrived at the precinct. You sunk into a chair, hair falling into face as you let out a sigh.

"I'll be just a moment darling, just need to have a quick chat with the Detective."

You waved him off, smiling when Ella poked her head out of her lab with giddy expression on her face.

"Take your time, I need a break, and Ella looks like she wants to talk."

Lucifer tucked your hair behind your ear before walking off. Ella sat down in front of you, leaving you no time to dwell on the simple action.

"Y/N, you've missed so much around here!" Ella said.

You listened to her ramble on, always thankful for her keeping you up to date on everything going on when you fell out of touch now and then. Your hair had once again fallen into your eyes once again, but you were to focused on Ella's story to really notice.

"And Dan found..."

She trailed off as Lucifer walked by pausing for a brief moment to drop a bag of chips into your lap and move your hair from your eyes. He continued on his way resuming his conversation with Chloe, as though nothing had happened. You mindlessly opened the bag of chips.

When you didn't hear Ella talking anymore, you looked up to see her grinning ear to ear. You lowered the chip you were about to pop in your mouth. Her grin only widened when you leaned back a little.

"What?" You muttered.

"Does he always do that?" She asked.

You furrowed your eyebrows, shrugging.

"He buys me snacks all the time."

She shook her head, moving her chair closer to you.

"No, well yes, that too, but I meant the stopping mid sentence to tuck your hair behind your ear."

You didn't answer, falling into your mind as you begun to realize that yes, he did do it a lot. In fact, you'd begun to realize every little thing he'd been doing, things you hadn't even noticed before.

~

"Oh bloody hell, what on earth could you be possibly be thinking about?"

Lucifer watched as you sat on the couch, so absorbed in your thoughts you hadn't heard him calling your name.

Eight times.

"Ow!"

You rubbed your forehead with a disbelieving look.

"Did you just flick me?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, motioning for you to move your feet, so he could sit beside you.

"It seemed to be the only way to pull you from your mind, now what in dad's name could you have possibly been thinking about?" Lucifer questioned.

He moved to tuck your hair behind your ear, but you moved away from him, frowning.

"Why do you do that?"

He tilted his head, confused.

"Do what?"

"Always move my hair out of my face?"

Lucifer laughed a little, shaking his head.

"You're thinking about it too much." He brushed you off.

You grabbed his arm when he went to stand, pulling him back down beside you.

"No, I'm pretty sure my question is valid. You do things like that all the time."

Lucifer remained quiet eyeing you with an unreadable expression.

"Love, I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

He tried to laugh it off, but you persisted.

"Why do you wake up before my alarm and turn it off? You're always insisting I eat something in the morning, and you'll buy me snacks if you think I haven't eaten enough."

"Well I-"

You looked at him expectantly, and he sighed, realizing that avoiding your questions wasn't going to work.

"I know your past relationships haven't been ideal, and I was hoping to make up for the horrible men you had the unfortunate pleasure of being with."

You weren't expecting his answer to be so blunt or so straight to the point. You blinked a few times.

" _Oh_."

Lucifer rushed to correct his mistake when he realized how harsh that had sounded.

"I just meant I want you to know you're loved darling. I know you forget to eat sometimes because you get so busy, and I think you're stunning, and hiding behind your hair just isn't fair to me." He winked at the last part making you laugh a little.

"I wake up before you, because I'd much rather wake you myself then you have a heart attack from that dreadful alarm tone you set."

Lucifer continued to explain his actions and the more he talked, the more you smiled. When you felt he'd said enough you silenced him with a kiss.

"What did I do to deserve you."

He grinned, grabbing your hips and pulling you into his lap.

"I believe that's my line, although if you'd like to _thank_ me I can think of a few ways to do that." He muttered suggestively as he kissed your neck.

You laughed, playfully hitting his chest.

"You're awful."

He pulled you closer, smiling at your laughter.

"You love it."


End file.
